Inspiration
by Lord of the files
Summary: Beast boy gets a guitar to impress girls, but he need's a little inspiration. And boy does he find it! Sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration

_Look I know that I haven't done my other stories in a while but this idea came to my mind after listening to music for almost five hours straight. So if you could please review if you can..._  
Beast boy casually strolled down the streets on his rare days off. His eyes then caught some very pretty girls laughing at the city square.

'_Time_ _to put on the old beastly charm_,' He thought.

As Beast boy made his way down the street he saw another teen swoop in with a violin, and began to play a melody. Before the Titan could blink all the girls surrounded the violist and started to flirt with him.

Beast boy started to entertain himself with a nice visual of breaking the violin over the head of the musician, and then flinging him across the street.

'_Wait just a moment_' Beast boy thought, and then the fantasy was that he started to walk over to the girls then play the guitar. The green Titan then started to comb the stores in hope for finding a music store, and after a few hours he found a small store with guitars on all the walls. A teen with a multiple piercing looked at him then his eyes went back to his magazine.

"I'd like to buy a guitar," Beast boy said before looking around at all the guitars on racks "obviously why else would I be here".

The teen behind the counter grunted before throwing the magazine on the desk and coming over.

"What you interested in?"

"Well I'd like a guitar," Beast boy repeated slowly as if explaining to a very young child.

The teenager just looked at him for a moment before replying in the same tone, "Do you want an Acoustic, an Electric, or a Bass guitar?"

"Uh…perhaps…the first one!" Beast boy replied ecstatically.

The stores clerk rolled his eyes took off a guitar and told his costumer the price.

"Thirty bucks! That better be some great wood or something," the green Titan grumbled before taking out his wallet and giving up thirty dollars to the cashier. After the exchange Beast boy was handed his guitar.

'_YES!_' Beast boy thought, '_the ULTIMATE CHICK MAGNET is MINE!_'

An hour later…

"THIS SUCKS!" Beast boy said loudly in his room.

After twenty minutes of sneaking around the Tower to avoid the other Titans, he had gotten to his room and started to play the guitar.

There were some problems…

Only five minutes into his playing there was a knock on his door from Robin to stop screeching in bird form.

Ten minutes into his playing Cyborg, who he thought was his friend through and through, told him that if he didn't stop he would put up a sound-absorbing machine on the door.

Five minutes after that Cyborg put on the machine.

Now it was almost dinner, most likely they would want an explanation, and when he wouldn't give one they would think it's about Terra. He understood where they were getting at, but that was months ago and I mean come on'. Must they believe all his problems were that simple to blame? Anyway after he would say it wasn't Terra, they would all share the same nod with each other and they would avoid him for the rest of the night and the day after. Then after that Robin would come by his room and then have a nice long discussion about how they was nothing that could have been done. And that would make Beast boy think of Terra, and then it was down the drain after that.

"Beast boy it's time for dinner," a monotone voice said from outside his door "And leave whatever makes that racket in there".

Beast boy shivered thinking about what horrors that Cyborg probably cooked. When he entered the kitchen it was pizza.

'Thursday already' Beast boy thought, but aloud he said, "You had better remembered by veggie pizza!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Not after that fit last time".

"I didn't have a fit!"

Cyborg in a high voice said, "Veggie, Veggie I eat Veggie".

Everyone but Raven and Beast boy had a laugh at that, but Raven did have a smile on her face.

Robin joined in with Cyborg's imitation of Beast boy, "How could you be so mean to poor defenseless creatures".

Everyone laughed loud at that, even Raven chuckled for a second.

Beast boy edged over and picked up his box of pizza, and then quickly left back to his room.

The rest of the Titans saw Beast boy leave and wondered why he did so.

"Friends why did Friend Beast boy leave? Did he not want to be with us? Did we do something wrong?" Starfire asked after a few moments.

"I don't know…but I have a hunch it's Terra," Robin said and everyone shared a knowing nod "So I think we should give him some space and I'll talk to him tomorrow".

Everyone agreed and stayed clear of Beast boy's room, which they could hear him saying 'Damn it!' in a loud voice.

When it got darker and everyone started to make their way back to their own preset room they heard Beast boy yell, "NO! WHY? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?"

The rest of the Titan's shared the nod and went to his or her room.

Beast boy on the other hand was sitting opposite the guitar, just glaring at it.

"What could it be?" Beast boy said after a few moments of glaring at it "is it that I lack motivation…no I have proper motivation…hmmm…what about inspiration?"

Beast boy recoiled after saying that and then he thought, 'is that what I'm missing?'

The changeling, although he really hated that name, went to his guitar and pictured Terra while playing.

'It still sounds horrible…am I really over you Terra?'

At this thought Beast boy looked in the mirror and realized he had a small sad smile on his face. He then shook himself and told himself that he has to find some inspiration, or the chicks will never come his way.

"HA!" Beast boy said towards his guitar, "I know your weakness now".

He then flung his pick at the guitar and it bounced back and hit him in the eye.

"OW!" the green Titan said loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Uh…friend Beast boy may I come in?" a timid voice said from behind his door.

"Just a second," Beast boy said while hiding his guitar and pick under his bed.

"Ok you can come in," he said after a couple of seconds.

"Are those tears friend?" Starfire asked caringly after steeping in.

Beast boy blinked for a few seconds, before shifting his gaze towards his mirror, and suddenly closing his eyes thinking, 'Damn it'.

"No…there not" he tried still looking at the mirror.

Before he realized it, Beast boy was in a Starfire patented bone-crushing hug.

"Uh…star…" Beast boy said weakly.

Starfire squeezed a little tighter, "What is it friend?"

"Yo…ur…kill...ing…me," he said gasping after every syllable.

"Oh!" She said suddenly releasing Beast boy, who dropped to the floor and hit his head.

"Ow!" Beast boy said getting up rubbing his head, "Next time a little softer and not with all your strength…ok?"

Starfire smiled a little embarrassed, "Would you rather talk about what is troubling you?"

Beast boy really didn't want anyone giving him a hard time about the guitar, also because it was always embarrassing to tell his friends of his endeavors for the opposite sex.

"It's nothing," Beast boy said and noticing the disbelieving look in her eye said, "Really…will you believe me?"

"Of course friend," Starfire said straitening her shirt.

It was this time that Beast boy noticed her dress. She was wearing a long pink shirt and some white pants with bunnies on them.

"If that is all," Starfire started, "I shall be off".

And with a bow she was gone.

Beast boy stood standing there for a few minutes before going under the bed, picked up the guitar and started to play a few chords.

'_Hey…_' he thought after a few minutes of playing, '_now I'm playing good_'.

Beast boy was startled by this and he suddenly stopped playing, what he then realized was the acoustic guitar of the Reason.

'What's that mean?' Beast boy thought.

He sat there with his guitar in his hands and just started to think.

'Nah…it means nothing except that I'm tired' Beast boy thought after an hour of thinking.

After stashing the guitar under his bed, he started to stretch the kinks in his back that Starfire almost broke. He then looked at his clock and wondered what Starfire was up at two o'clock in the morning.  
_Well that's it...hoped you enjoy it enough to review, because if you don't that won't stop me one bit._


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration

Due to high demand (also because I got an idea) here is the next chapter of Inspiration

"Hey Starfire," Beast boy said ecstatically entering the living room.

"Hello Friend Beast boy," Starfire cheered "I was wondering friend if you would be able to instruct me on how to play the gee tar?"

Beast boy had a double take and asked, "How did you know?"

Starfire smiled sweetly and told him, "It was not that difficult to deduct".

Beast boy grumbled thinking, 'Was I that obvious?' but out loud he said, "Fine let me just get the guitar".

A few minutes later Beast boy returned with his guitar and handed it over to Starfire.

Starfire smiled a smile that made him feel warm all over and held the guitar like he did when he first tried it, like a bazooka.

He smiled and said, "No Star, you have to hold it like this".

After showing her the correct way to hold it and a very brief discussion on the notes, what little he knew, she played a note that sounded like a dying eagle.

She smiled, "Am I not good enough for the gee tar?"

He smiled a reassuring smile and leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You just have to find the right inspiration".

Then her face started to align with his and tilted a bit, they were mere seconds away from pure and utter bliss when the guitar came to life and started to shoot picks at Beast boy.

"Ah!" Beast boy half yelled, half screamed when he awoke. He then looked around at his surroundings and realized that it all was a dream.

'Ok, Ok that was a weird dream, but compared to the nightmare where Cyborg did ballet in a pink tutu this is a welcomed change' Beast boy thought while getting up and stretching. Beast boy then went up to his drawer and picked up a hand mirror, checking himself out.

"Your one good looking hunk, huh Beast boy? No lady can refuse me, not now, because I have you," he then picked up his guitar from under the bed and played what resembled a cross between elephant screeches and a truck hitting a concrete wall.

"BEAST BOY, IT'S TEN O'CLOOCK AND IF I HEAR THAT NOISE ONE MORE TIME I WILL TAKE YOUR INTESTINCE AND USE IT TO TIE MY SHOE LACES!" Raven yelled.

Putting the guitar down and thinking that if someone else had told him that he would have probably not believed it, but with Raven? He bet that if he really annoyed her enough one of these days she would keep her promise to 'Cut your tongue out with a spoon'.

Shivering at the thought he went to his closet and then put on his uniform. He then thought about going out of his room but then thought maybe that Raven might be out their with either her shoes or a spoon…so he decided to turn into a mouse and hide under his bed for a hour or two. When he did get out of his room it was already 11:45 and he was hungry. He decided that he will step out casually and if she were out there he would turn into a Raven hoping that it distracts her enough to fly away. Stepping out he realized that no one was out their with shoes or spoons so he decided to go to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen he realized that everyone had eaten already and were at their 'Spots'. Cyborg was playing solo in some game, Raven was reading a thick book in the corner, Robin was reading 'Jump City Times', and Starfire was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey everyone," Beast boy said.

Everyone grumbled, but Raven shot him a glare that made Beast boy inch over to the kitchen to get his tofu dish.

"Hello Friend Beast boy! I was wondering friend if you would be able to instruct me on how to play the…what is it friend? You have suddenly gone a very deep color of crimson, do you have a fever?" Starfire asked while putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"N…o...no, no of course not," Beast boy said blushing deeper as he remembered what happened at the end of the dream.

After retrieving her hand she started to lean in and started to tilt her head from the left and the right, "Are you sure you alright friend?"

Beast boy was caught in two choices, or better yet, three choices that he could pick from. Number one, he had a small chuckle at that, he could lie and say it was nothing, but then why would he need to lie? Number two he could tell the truth, but he really **_REALLY _**didn't want to do that…and he really didn't understand why. And third and which was rapidly happening he could…faint due to the pressure of the moment and that she was so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Beast boy?" Starfire asked as Beast boy fell to the ground with a thump.

Beast boy awoke many hours later with Starfire on his right side holding his hand, and when he gave it a little squeeze she looked at him.

"Friend Beast boy!" She yelled cheerfully giving him what he thought would be the 'bone breaker', but it turned out to be gentler then that and he kind of wanted the 'spine-annihilator' back.

"You worried me so, was it me that caused you to fall?" She asked after a few moments still not releasing him from the hug.

"No no there was something else on my mind," he said shakily.

"Like what?" A voice said at the doorway.

He looked over Star's shoulder and saw that the gang was all here, great. He decided the easy way out is to get quiet for a moment, avert his eyes, and say it's Terra.

Which he did, and then he saw them give a nod to each other and started to explain how Terra is gone, how there was nothing to do, and how it's not his fault. All the while Star hugged him deeper and all he did when they were talking was doing a victory dance in his head that he was hugging Star. But then that got him thinking, and well when the others saw him quiet after a few moments that they all stopped talking left, telling that Star should too.

"No I shall not leave yet for I wish to comfort Beast boy," She said when they told her to leave.

"What I think Beast boy needs now is space, right BB?" Cyborg said.

"Na she can stay," Beast boy said.

Everyone shrugged and left leaving Starfire hugging Beast boy, and Beast boy to his thoughts.

_Ok that's chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

Inspiration

Sorry I've been on vacation…to Scotland for the past week but I've got this idea…Hope you enjoy this chapter…this is my first fight scene…well real first scene that I tried at so if you can tell me what's wrong with it, appreciate it…also if you have questions I might answer them-Lord of the files

_A Star shinning above _

_Glowing on this soul _

_What is this feeling?_

_Is it love?_

_The drum that beats and beats_

_At a regular beat_

_Beats faster _

_But then retreats?_

_Is it Love?_

_I riddle you this _

_For I do not know_

_Follow me into the cove_

The sheet of paper is then ripped into pieces leaving a disgruntled Beast boy.

'That's just corny,' he thought desperately.

It's been three day's since he got this guitar and he's getting quite good, but it's cost him something. Ever since he got this guitar all he can dream about is Starfire and it's getting annoying. He can only milk that it's Terra for so long before they become aware that his piercing cry in the night is actually a guitar. The worst thing is that he's afraid that someone might think that he like's her and he doesn't. Well he's pretty sure that he doesn't.

He's interrupted from continuing the thought when the alarm goes off.

'All right some bad guy he can vent his frustration of the lyrics and such at,' Beast boy thought ecstatically.

The Team formed around the war room while they are being briefed on who it is.

"Ok it's HIVE and right now they have separated and are going two ways," Robin said before getting a pointer and pointing to a enlarged map of the city "Mammoth is going south into the docks. Beast boy, Star you take him down and the rest of us will take down Gizmo and Jinx…agreed?"

Beast boy was tempted to give him a salute, but he decided to save the joke for latter.

"Ok, Titan's go!"

Beast boy mentally groaned in his head as they ran out like a herd towards the exit thinking, 'Titan's go! It used the enemy off but now it could be used against them'.

Flying was Beast boy's favorite thing to do at a time…but right now it was (and he was guessing by how dark it was) about ten o'clock and about fifty degrees Fahrenheit, but with the wind chill (the wind was gusting at about twenty mph up in the air) felt about ten degrees. Star looked like she was having a ball and sometimes barrel rolled in the air. Shaking his bird head they continued towards the dock and got there as soon Mammoth started to tackle his way through the 'gate'. He put gate in quotation marks, because a gate was supposed to keep people out, but the gate was like a ribbon to a runner.

After shaking off the ribbon he had a smile of pure delinquent glee and then spotting the two Titan's said, "Don't stand a chance".

Beast boy then did in feigned horror said to Star, "We better run now, he's so scary".

Star giggled at his comment and then turned her fists into starbolts saying, "Shall we dispose of the adversary?"

"Sounds good," Beast boy said before charging in as a Rhino.

Beast boy didn't get to far as Mammoth appeared to be on steroids this time and lifted Beast boy and tried to throw him. Star then came from his rear and pelted him with starbolts. Using this as a distraction Beast boy turned into a whale, squishing Mammoth. He then turned back to normal and saw that Mammoth just shook the blow off and then charged at Beast boy. Beast boy then waited till the last moment before turning into a mouse and making Mammoth charge straight into a building collapsing it.

Starfire floated next to Beast boy and asked, "Is he defeated?"

When Mammoth erupted from the dormant rocks like St. Helens, Beast boy said, "Nope".

Mammoth had a grin of pure feral glee and roared at them like a caged lion, before charging at them. Side stepping like a bullfighter, the bull bulldozed past them and collapsed another building over him. After several minutes of Mammoth not getting up Starfire floated towards the debris.

"Star no!" Beast boy yelled, but it was to late.

A fist came from out of the pile and struck her in the face propelling her towards another building, and when the building collapsed Beast boy felt something in him.

"One down, a half to go," Mammoth said lumbering out of the pile.

Beast boy quickly sprinted towards the building and saw Starfire on the pile. It looked to him as if she was just sitting down but her eyes weren't open. Beast boy could hear the heavy footsteps coming from behind him and the strained breathing in front of him and he could hear his own heart beating.

Beast boy turned around and gave Mammoth a glare that stopped him for a moment before Mammoth grinned and said, "What are you going to do about it?"

Roaring like Mammoth did a while a go, he sprinted at Mammoth.

"Come on', I'm ready for you!" Mammoth said spreading his arms out to absorb the impact.

Stupid mistake.

Beast boy changed into a huge wolf, and pounced on Mammoth aiming for his jugular.

"Get off me, GET OFF ME!" Mammoth was wrestling with the animal that has its jaws around his throat. Hitting the wolf with all his strength on its side just made the grip a little harder. Trying to pull the jaws off him almost crushed his throat, and after that he fainted.

Beast boy holding on for a moment longer let go of the throat and spitting out a coppery taste in his mouth, 'Ewwww…blood taste's horrible'.

After a couple of minutes of spitting the stuff out and then wiping his mouth of with his arm, then covering his arm with his shirt sleeve. He then decided to see if Mammoth was ok.

'Good thing he has a lot of muscle around his neck of I could have killed him. But he knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have tried that stunt else where he just knew that Mammoth neck could with stand the blow,' of course Beast boy kept repeating this to himself as he wrapped Mammoth in…what ever he could find. Robe, Iron, Railing all of it was used and he just kept repeating to himself that there was no other way.

Starfire groaned a little and Beast boy quickly ran over to her.

Beast boy smiled a bit as he saw her eyes focused and unfocused, "Robin?" she said what he thought was hopefully.

For some reason Beast boy's heart was hurting and there was a weird felling in his stomach.

"No it's just me, Beast boy, Star," Beast boy hoped was his normal tone.

"Is something the matter friend Beast boy," and after a moment of silence "and what of Mammoth?"

"He's taken care of, don't worry about him".

"That is glorious, let us celebrate with the anthem of Victory!"

"That's alright Star, lets just call the rest of the Titan's".

Starfire noticed his dejected tone, "What is the matter friend…will you not tell me?"

"It's nothing Star," Beast boy said as cheerful as he could.

To Star it sounded like something wrong was going on but decided that he will tell his pains when the time is right.

Beast boy then noticed her injuries, she was cut all over from rocks and her left arm was just a bruise.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Where the fist hit was the worst part. The nose was broken and he could see that she couldn't tell that it was, she had a bruise that looked like it started as a black eye and spread over right eye and then over right cheek. But her eye's still shined and he thought that she was beautiful…bruises and all.

A voice stopped his examinations, "Star, Beast boy have you stopped Mammoth?"

Beast boy picked up his communicator and tried to sound as happy as he could and said, "Yeah he's here at the docks…Star is injured so I'm going back to the tower to get her to an infirmary bed".

"Roger that Raven will be there to help heal the wounds…in maybe a half hour".

"Okay dokey, Beast boy out," Beast boy then turned into a giant bird and motioned for Star to hold on to his neck. She complied after he turned back and told her he would become the animal of her choice to keep her company in the infirmary.

After about of ten minutes they got to the infirmary and Beast boy took Starfire to her bed.

Starfire started the talking by asking a question that probably everyone tried to avoid by running away from it, "Friend what is a soeul mate?"

Beast boy grinned a little this isn't the death question, "A soul mate is the belief that there is a soul that was made for another soul".

Starfire was quiet for a heartbeat before asking the question that signifies that you should duck out and run, "What is a soul?"

There it is, "Um well Star a soul is…kinda…" looking around noticing fruit "like the taste of an orange".

Starfire looked quizzically at him before he continued, "Well the skin is our skin, the fruit is our flesh, the seed's are our organs and such, but the thing that separates an orange from an apple or watermelon, is the taste. The taste is what makes it unique…"

Starfire appeared to be looking over his shoulder but he didn't like to leave the thought unfinished continued.

Beast boy pointed to her, "Your soul is different from my soul, you know why?"

A voice came amused from behind him, "Why?"

Beast boy had a mild spaz attack and what felt like a heart attack before he turned and saw Raven with a smile on her face, eyebrow up.

There wasn't many times when Beast boy would run, no…he wasn't a coward, but if he could have seen a way out of this predicament he would have taken it…even if it was to crawl over Cyborg's dead body.

Well no way out of it.

"I was going to explain deities and such but Starfire's injured and you're going to be with her the rest of the time to heal her…so you do it-bye"

But he wasn't going down with out a fight.

Raven still had that amused look in her eye as he left and as far as he can tell…she thought he was a moron, until now!

-Later-Lord of the files


	4. Chapter 4

Inspiration

I dedicate this chapter, I'm sorry if it sucks girls…or guys…to these in particular: thugette90, samanthe2121, wylkin, and BuddyGonz. I just hope that I don't let you down on this chapter…well on with the show-Lord of the files

Beast boy came in a few minutes later to see if Raven was still with Starfire. Thankfully she wasn't and Star was a sleep, score one for Beast boy. He sat there for a while thinking about how he could have killed Mammoth if he had chewed any deeper. Beast boy rationalized with this by saying to himself that there was nothing else he could have done.

"Beast boy?" A voice came from the door.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Beast boy yelled at Robin.

Robin looked at him like a fish with a hook in his eye...think about it, but said nothing.He just went over to the other side that Beast boy was sitting and just looked at her.

It was an uncomfortable silence for Beast boy, because he really wanted to do to Robin what he did to Mammoth.

"So Beast boy," Robin said as Beast boy started to get into his fantasy of tearing Robin into pieces.

"Yeah what?"

"I talked to the booking officer and he told me Mammoth had," Robin took a pause "Fang marks on his neck".

Beast boy just sat there looking at Starfire and Robin continued.

"Mammoth wouldn't elaborate on how he got the marks but at the prison infirmary the doctor found out that it looked similar to a dog bite, but sharper teeth would be needed to pierce the skin".

When he wasn't interrupted he asked rhetorically, "Now what is like a dog but with sharper teeth?"

A few seconds of silence and then answering his own question, "A wolf"

"Your point being?" Beast boy said actually interested.

"I'm saying that we don't do things like that. I know you wrestle with something inside of you but if the people think that we would try and kill someone…the repercussions would be devastating".

He was putting the final touches to his speech as he started to lean his chair against the wall.

"So to prevent anything from happening the entire team must report to a physical and mental examinations. The physical consisting of the amount of strain and pressure one can take and will be done by me. The mental examination, done by Raven, will let you be able to tell her anything that is bothering you. Also the team will be learning martial arts in addition to the regularly scheduled training," and after seeing Beast boy's expression "And no complaining".

Robin took one last look at Starfire and then left the room. As soon as he left Beast boy took his head in his hands and started to look at the ground. He wasn't worried about the martial arts training, because before the doom patrol and all that mess he learned kick boxing from his 'friend' Bobby. He really didn't know if the thirty five year old war veteran was his friend. But when your younger then ten it's hard to tell who's a friend and who's not.

He heard a mumble and looked up to see if Star was waking. No she just appeared to be dreaming, of what he didn't know. Probably rainbows and unicorns, and all that were stereotypical about a naïve girl. Beast boy hated stereotypes he just hated them. Makes people distrust or patronize other people because they fit the description of a stereotype.

'No,' He thought dejectedly, 'She's probably dreaming of Robin'.

He didn't understand it fully and probably never would, but he knew that he wanted to protect her from everything. Robin in Beast boy's mind was just an enigma. Someone that is over zealous that he would gladly right now cut off a pinky to get a whiff of Slade. Who knows what he would sacrifice for him to be forever incarcerated.

Starfire mumbled something again and tried to turn on her side but groaned in pain. Beast boy was about to turn her over, but she looked too peaceful to bug so he let it be. So Beast boy started to direct his attention to the reason he was caring so much about Star's general well being.

But right when he started to put some mind power in it Cyborg came in and handed him a tofu sandwich.

"Did he tell you what we're doing?" Cyborg said vaguely.

Beast boy nodded to the question and then looking everywhere but Starfire.

"I mean come on' it's like having double training shifts and I can't really maneuver well," Cyborg said.

"Especially the part about physically examinations, I was worried at first," Beast boy said.

"Why?"

"I didn't hear him fully so I thought he said 'Physical examinations…to be done by me'"

Cyborg and Beast boy had a laugh about that and then started to talk about the fight between Jinx and Gizmo.

"Same typical bad guy fight," Cyborg said.

"Well I bet our guy did more damage to the city then your guys together," Beast boy said.

"This bet again?" Cyborg laughed "Ok same price?"

"Yeah whoever loses has to clean the dishes for a month".

"Ok," Cyborg started to count of things with his fingers while Beast boy did the same.

Cyborg got a giant grin on his face and boomed, "My two felons destroyed an entire block of street lights and the road won't be same for years".

Beast boy's grin was larger, "Mine felled three buildings, a gate, a fence, and the drive to the docks won't be safe for a while".

Beast boy then started to his victory dance, while saying "Mine caused more damage to the city Cyborg you know what you have to do".

"Am I hearing you correctly," Robin's voice entered the room like the stench you never really wanted "That you TAKE BETS ON HOW MUCH DAMAGE IS CAUSED TO THE CITY?"

Beast boy and Cyborg started to whimper into the corner, and when Robin was finished with the lecture on how that was bad and how we should act with a certain degree with professionalism left.

Beast boy and Cyborg looked at each other and said in complete sync, "Same bet next time?"

Both laughed and Cyborg said he was off to his charger.

Beast boy went back to his seat and saw that Starfire was still sleeping soundly.

'Heavy sleeper…' Beast boy was actually the opposite…must be all the animal genes in him.

When Beast boy sat down in the chair he decided to go back to the subject he was putting off when he realized just how tired he was.

He decided that the subject could wait and he fell asleep on the chair, unaware that a pair of eyes would stare at him for another hour.

-Later-Lord of the files

p.s. I hope to you those four I dedicated to was worthy of the admiration of you. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

Inspiration

Hey new chapter…there's something that you see once in a blue moon. Well anyway on with the show-Lord of the files

Beast boy stuck his sword in his black spiked up hair enemy and made his way into the tower to rescue the princess. As he opened the door at the top floor of the castle he saw the princess with her back turned. All he could see was her hair glowing like a sunrise. As he made his journey there and she was about to turn her porcelain figure around he felt a tug on his arm. The entire image cracked the entire place like a baseball through a window. He then was in a world of darkness and he saw Starfire tugging at his arm.

"Friend Beast boy I need an answer to a question that requires your vast knowledge…will you please wake up?"

Beast boy fell back in his chair and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked concern etched in her face and full in her voice.

Beast boy started to rub his eyes and look at the clock.

'Eleven thirty?' Beast boy thought 'What does she need answering now?'

But aloud he said, "Sure Star, what is it?"

"I have had what you call a dr-eam," She waited for Beast boy to nod and continued "But I unfortunately can not deceiver it…can you help me understand it?"

Beast boy repeated tiredly, "Sure Star, what is it?"

"Well my dream was that I was in a room, not knowing either my purpose or how I came to be there, all I knew was that the door was locked and I could not escape any other way," Starfire paused to see if Beast boy had absorbed that and then continued "So I awaited for one of my friends to come into the room and free me. I seem to have waited hours before someone answered the door—"

Beast boy heard her hesitate before saying someone and suddenly stopped speaking after she said door, so he decided to bring it up by asking if she remembered whom it was.

Starfire blushed and said, "Unfortunately I could not remember his face, but I remember feeling warm and fu-zy for a second".

"Fuzzy," Beast boy asked.

"Yes fuzzzy," Starfire said.

"So what do you want to know about it?" Beast boy said after a few moments of contemplating.

Star hesitated and then asked, "What does this dream mean?"

Beast boy thought for a second and then said, "Well Star personally I believe that some dreams are what you really want to happen" Beast boy stopped to grimace at the thought of Cyborg in a tutu and continued, "But some dreams you just have to think for a second or two".

Starfire thought for a second and looked at Beast boy and said, "Friend what do you wish to happen?"

Well personally Star fly out the window and come back when you're sleeping so I won't have to answer the question…but of course he said out loud, "I for one cannot say everything that I want…what about you?"

"I am just the same," She replied.

They both just sat there for a while staring at each other and to Beast boy it just seemed right…what killed him the most is that he didn't know why it seem so.

"Beast boy," Starfire said softly "I'm a little sleepy, do you mind if we discontinue our conversation and resume tomorrow?"

Beast boy still enchanted by the way she said his name, snapped out of it and said, "Yeah…yeah! Of course!"

She smiled and even though she was bruised and had some bandages on her face, Beast boy thought that she was a white rose. He liked white roses…red roses were always at funerals and yellow roses weren't really his color, but a white rose represented all that was pure to him. Before he even could realize it she was already asleep and breathing with no care in the world. Now Beast boy has always heard that people are more beautiful asleep…everyone he saw asleep though was ugly to him. Everyone he met all they seemed to be was just a relaxed version of themselves, but they always seemed to have something that they fought in their sleep. As he watched Starfire though it appeared as if there was nothing on her mind. She let her mind go to her fantastical places, she let her mind go and live what they really wanted to do, and she let her mind go and be with anyone that she wanted to be with.

'It's no matter though…' Beast boy broke a grin at the next few thoughts 'I got my guitar to get girls'.

Beast boy now feeling insomnia decided to get out of the room and he decided to draw. He knew that he was terrible at it and really all he could do was draw faces…with a smile though he thought, 'Well that's what I really want to do anyway'.

He then went to his room and took his sketchbook he kept under the bed and then went back to the infirmary. She was still fast asleep so he decided to sketch her. It took him a while and his half-conscious mind didn't know why he drew her…but while he was drawing he started to feel sleepy. Shaking it off he continued to draw her face and he was almost finished when he feel asleep on his chair.

"Beast boy?"

A short pause…

"Beast boy!"

With a yell Beast boy woke up when an ice pack hit him in the face.

Raven was there with a small smile on her face, and Beast boy followed her eyes to the sketchbook.

"Uh…I doodle my friends…from time to time," Beast boy said scratching his head and looking down.

She still had that smirk on her face as she said, "Oh really? Hmm perhaps you could do mine sometime?"

"Yeah," Beast boy said drawing out the ending.

Raven reverted back to her old personality and told him, "Could you leave I wish to talk to Starfire for a little while".

"Yeah it's alright with me," Beast boy said starting to feel that this was going to be a good day.

Right when he was going to leave Raven told him, "Robin is having the physical exercises today so report to the training room".

Groaning he made his way to the training room and saw that Cyborg and Robin were already talking about something in the corner. He only caught a few words…something that included Starfire, Raven, and himself.

"Hi guys!" Beast boy said enthusiastically.

Both of them instantly hushed up and grunted a hello.

Raven and Starfire appeared after the guys had a few strained conversations and stretches.

"She is not fully healed yet so I think it's best if she watches this session," Raven said and Robin nodded.

"Ok this is going to be pretty basic, I will be showing you techniques that you can train in your own room or here later," Robin said.

"If we know what we're doing…can we leave?" Beast boy said hopefully.

"What did I tell you earlier Beast boy?" Robin said testily.

"We can train here later?"

"Since you just volunteered to be the person that I demonstrate the techniques on please come up here," Robin said pointing to the ground in front of him.

Beast boy grudgingly made his way up to the classroom.

Raising his hands Beast boy tried one more chance at peace, "But Robin I really don't want to do this".

Robin then told him to be quiet and threw a punch at him.

Beast boy took a side step and dodged it. Robin then aimed a circular kick in a semicircle in front of him. Beast boy dodged by stepping backwards. Aiming a punch to his jaw, Robin took a step forward to reach the mark. Parrying, Beast boy grabbed the fist and landed one on Robin's gut.

"Aug…" Robin said holding his stomach.

"Look I told you—AHH!" Beast boy started and then ducking to miss a roundhouse kick.

"Ok that's it…no more mister nice Beast boy".

Beast boy and Robin exchanged blows for the next…well time no longer existed between those two. Both bodies moved like liquid to find their marks and to people looking from the outside it looked as if it was…magic. But to them it was a contest of survival. For every kick, a punch was sent. Whenever one got a combination of attacks going…within moments the other would get a combination.

"They are beating each other into oblivion," Raven said dryly.

"But who would have thought Beast boy would know how to fight?" Cyborg said excitedly.

"Friends why are they fighting this hard?" Starfire asked curiously.

Raven said, "They're fighting for something".

"What will the prize for the winner be?" Starfire asked.

No one had an answer for her.

Beast boy dodged another blow and countered with a hit of his own. Robin then kicked him in the mouth with a hard kick and then everything seemed to go in slow motion for Beast boy. Beast boy saw the next kick come up and he grabbed the leg. Rearing his elbow back he slammed all his energy and weight into one more hit. A hit to end all hits, a hit that will determine the match…an elbow in the crotch.

Beast boy let go of the leg and saw Robin's hand go to protect the spot. He then curled into a ball for better protection.

"I win," Beast boy said loudly.

"Ah man, that's got to hurt" Cyborg said painfully.

"I don't understand, why is that so painful to Friend Robin?" Starfire asked innocently.

Raven whispered a few things in her ear and Starfire blushed with understanding look on her face.

"That was very cheap," Robin said weakly.

"Was it? Didn't your teacher ever tell you to use your enemy weakness for your advantage," Robin was about to stop him when he continued even faster "Didn't your teacher ever tell you sometimes you have to fight dirty to beat the other guy? Didn't your teacher tell you that beating the other guy up was more important then anything? Didn't he tell you that honor in a fight never applies? Didn't your teacher ever hit you when you asked about how he got that scar on his cheek?"

Beast boy stopped venting for a second to see everyone looking at him. Whistling he made his way to the door and sped through.

Ok that's the new chapter. Hoped you like it enough to review-Lord of the files


	6. Chapter 6

Inspiration

Hey me again…well I know you all are confused about the Robin and the fish analogy so let me explain. Remember that Beast boy thinks that Robin's eyes are dead…so when a fish has a hook in its eyes…it means that his eyebrow is up. Just for those that couldn't decipher it…I'm never explaining my works again-Lord of the files

Everyone gave Beast boy some room for a few days, but other then that the incident was never mentioned again. Which is good for Beast boy, because he never wanted it to come out anyway. So when Beast boy got an intercom to report to the living room, he was expecting the worse.

"Ok everyone," Robin said as the rest of the Titans started to get comfortable "I have just received some information from the Mayor that we are to report to the City Hall for a charity banquet. Our dress is our uniforms, and we must dance in one of the dances. And no, we do not need dates…he understands our position and has informed me that all we really have to do is a cameo appearance".

Cyborg raised his hand, and when Robin called on him asked, "Will Titan's East be there?"

Robin checked over his notes and answered, "Unfortunately almost all of them will be gone on a mission…but they are sending…Bubble Bee as their representative".

Cyborg looked a little bit more pleased and Beast boy rose his hand.

"Yes what is it Beast boy?"

"When is it?"

Robin looked at his notes and then his watch, "Five hours".

Raven sounded angry when she said, "They could have given us more time to prepare".

Beast boy stood up and did with an equally annoyed tone said, "I know with this hair…It will take me hours to get it all nice and shiny…and don't get me started about the little pieces of glitter".

"Beast boy…" Raven started.

"Yessssss…" Beast boy said grinning and fidgeting with his hair.

"One of these days I will keep my promise…and off comes your tongue," Raven said leaving the room.

Beast boy shuddered for a moment and made his way to the couch.

After sitting down he noticed Starfire with a question in her eyes and asked her what was up.  
"I would wish to be taught how to play the…what do you call it…'Holy Grail' of tech-noloy?"

Beast boy immediately recognized his phrase and said, "You want to play the gamestation? Well sure Star just hop on…" Beast boy stopped when he noticed she was about to physically hop on and said, "Just sit down on the couch and I'll show you".

He then proceeded to show her the basics of the racing car game and then showed her how to try and psyche out the other player.

"The trick is to try and sabotage them without saying something offensive," Beast boy said as a teacher would.

"Why must one to that to another competitor?" Starfire asked innocently.

Beast boy thought for a moment and shrugged and said, "We don't have to it, just something me and Cyborg do".

"Oh that is well," Starfire said tapping her fingers together.

"Alright for your first game I'll be easy on you—" Beast boy started.

"I do not wish to be treated as a lesser competitor…so I wish for you to try you hardest Beast boy," Starfire said in her nice way of interrupting.

Beast boy shrugged and said, "Ok Star…" then added "Whatever you want you can have".

They started to play…and play…game after game went on between them and they never noticed it. Beast boy would occasionally see her in the corner of his eyes concentrating solely on the game with a small smile on her lips.

"GAME OVER! PLAYER ONE WINS!" the television blared over and over till Beast boy hit the X button.

"Ok, are you guys ready?"

Both Beast boy and Starfire jumped when Robin's voice came quietly behind them.

"Yes," Beast boy said.

"Yes Friend Robin I am ready!" Starfire happily exclaimed.

Robin had a small smile and said, "Alright then report to the T-Car and we'll leave".

Robin then turned on his heel and left leaving Beast boy and Starfire alone.

"You want to go," Beast boy asked her.

Starfire small smile came slowly but when it did she radiated, and then she replied softly, "Yes let us go…Beast boy".

The ride in the T-Car was quick, and should be when you go eighty on a twenty-miles per hour lane.

"SWEET EARTH I RETURN TO YOU," Beast boy said hugging the ground.

"Aw come on'. It wasn't that bad".

"You almost hit an old lady…twice!" Beast boy said getting up.

"She shouldn't have been walking so slow," Cyborg said like it was nothing.

"She had a walker!" Beast boy said.

"ENOUGH!" Robin said, "It wouldn't matter if she was crippled or if she was running sprints around the car…it doesn't matter. We have to be in there now!"

The Titans then made their way to the door and saw that the party was in mid swing.

"IT'S THE TITAN'S" Somebody screamed after about five seconds.

Rounds of applause went round and didn't die till the Titan's sat down.

"We will now be having the dance, and we will start with something festive…the FIESTA!" the man with a microphone said.

Beast boy immediately stood up and said, "The fiesta come on'…" when he noticed no one was getting up he said to Raven and Starfire.

"If I could get a lovely assistant," Beast boy said extending his hand, when no one was grabbing it he said, "I need a partner…who's it going to be?"

Starfire slowly grabbed his hand and Beast boy led her to the dance floor.

"How does one attempt the fieasta?" Starfire said timidly.

Beast boy said, getting real close to her, "Basically there must not be a space in between us at one time…and try to not to make it look decent".

When the music started, they danced. Their bodies were never off of each other for long and the music seemed to go on forever to them…and it was a comfortable ten minutes…till…

"I love you Star," Beast boy whispered in her ear when they were in mid dance.

Starfire got closer to his body and said, "I love you to Beast boy".

Both realized what they just said and didn't know what to do.

"So what do we do now, Beast boy?"

"I guess…" Beast boy paused "Keep on dancing…"

Hoped you liked it-Lord of the files


	7. Chapter 7

Inspiration

Well got my first flame the other day, and it made me think…not because of what was on it, but the fact that I didn't put that if you want to flame me I have two rules: 1. Don't wish me dead…and 2. Try to sound intelligent…I mean come on' putting I hate you five times and then telling me that everyone knows they belong together…that is not going to make me have an epiphany and say, 'You know you put so clear…THEY DO belong together and I DO suck for putting them apart'. Well as they say…on with the show-Lord of the files

Beast boy and Starfire danced for a little while longer and then walked over to the table. This is the happiest he has ever been in so long. They walked over to the table and sat there hand in hand.

"Garfield!" someone said.

Beast boy turned to the source and saw something unexpected…his mom.

"Damn," he whispered softly.

"What is it Beast boy?" Starfire asked innocently.

"This is a dream, and I knew it was too true to be true," Beast boy said lowly getting up.

"Beast boy?"

Beast boy rammed his head against the table and then woke up in his bed.

'At least I know what those feelings are,' he thought sadly 'But she cares for Robin'.

Beast boy rolled off the bed and looked at the clock, 'Three hours after the fight with Robin'.

After thinking that he still felt stiff, and after a visual and smell test realized he needs a shower…a lot. He went towards the shower and after knocking went right in. Locking the door he took off his uniform and set the water to cold. Stepping in he was immediately hit with the cold water almost making him want to jump out but he prevailed. Beast boy stayed in the shower for a while, trying to get a clear view on what he is suppose to do.

'I could just ignore the feelings and yet it would only make them stronger…make her like me?' now the last idea had some merit, but in the end he decided she'll make up her mind, he'll just act natural.

Turning off the water he stepped out and dried him self with a towel then put on his uniform. He opened the door and made his way to the living room. Everyone was there and when he came in instantly hushed.

"Uh…hi?" Beast boy tried.

"Beast boy we need to talk," Raven said stepping up.

"Yeah we do Beast boy," the rest of the Titan's said.

Beast boy said painfully, "You're breaking up with me?"

Everyone but Starfire rolled their eyes and told him to sit.

"I'd rather stand," Beast boy said weakly.

"Sit," Raven commanded.

Beast boy hesitantly complied and when the rest of the Titan's formed a semi-circle around him he knew it would take dirty tactics to get away.

"Now Beast boy if something is bothering you, you would tell us right?" Cyborg said.

"So who was the person that beat you?" Robin said not beating around the bush.

Beast boy was silent for a second before Beast boy asked, "Why do you wear a mask?"

Everyone was shocked and Robin said, "What's that matter?"

"To be honest it's the same kind of question…no let me expand on it…what happened that was so terrible that you have to hide everything?" Beast boy said seriously.

"Beast boy we don't have the time for that…just answer the question," Raven said.

"Why is it that you write depressing poems when in fact you are suppose to be neutral…also why do you have to take life as the glass is half empty?"

"That doesn't matter," Raven said getting defensive.

"Well you are trying to dig into something I am very uncomfortable to talk about, and yet when I ask you the same question, you refuse to answer…now if you don't answer my questions then I won't answer yours," Beast boy said before continuing "Now if you don't mind I am going to go into the town and enjoy some moments of peace, and until you answer my questions we act as if this never happened".

Beast boy got up and then went to the door, waiting for a few seconds if someone was going to stop him then went through.

The rest of the Titan's just watched and one of them watched with very forlorn eyes before she went out towards the door.

Beast boy was walking across the town enjoying the brisk autumn air, and the fireworks of leaves on the ground. He looked around at the city he has given blood to protect, and just enjoyed the clear blue painted sky. Then he noticed a girl coming up to him. She was about his age, his height, had brown hair and a beautiful face.

"Hi," She said hesitantly.

"Hello there," Beast boy said smoothly.

She smiled a pearly white smile and said, "My name is Catherine, and your Beast boy…right?"

"Yes and what you have heard is true…"

Catherine looked confused and said, "What?"

"I am single," Beast boy finished with a small smile.

She laughed lightly and said, "I'm glad, because that's the reason I came over here".

Beast boy smiled and when she brought out a piece of paper and said, "This is my number…I know you are busy and everything, but if you want to…" she ended softly.

Beast boy thought he would accept it and then throw it away at where ever he was going but then thought, 'Sometimes life is about the risks…and how many you take'.

So Beast boy smile got bigger as he accepted the paper and told her that he'll try and call.

"Thanks," she said blushing and then walking away.

Beast boy stood there for a little while staring at the paper and thinking, 'Star will end up with Robin anyway…right? I'll try and call her I guess'.

He turned and walked to a place he usually loved to think when he was younger…the library.

The library. Beast boy loved it. He could spend all day just reading at the faded titles of books past and then just being alone.

'Just what am I doing…' Beast boy thought as he stared at the number on an open table.

'Am I suppose to move on? Or am I suppose to wait for her?' his heart screamed to wait 'Ok…ok I'll wait and if she picks if Robin, I guess we'll Catherine a chance' but Beast boy doubted that he would call her.

But you never know. He never expected to have feelings for Star, but you just never know. You just never know.

Yeah I know you hate me, you wish I was dead like that flamer, but I hate the stories that resolve too quickly so ha! Now hoped you enjoyed it, if not…well I enjoyed so that's all that matters-Lord of the files


	8. Chapter 8

Inspiration

Sorry for the delay-Lord of the files

Beast boy didn't know why he called Catherine back. He wasn't even planning to. Until, he guessed, Starfire told the team that Robin and her were going out to some unknown location. Which, a beaming Robin, explained as they were going out. They were going out. He remembered laughing and the stares that followed. He remembered smiling and saying he had a date. He remembered dancing out with a hum.

"Beast boy," Catherine said worriedly.

Beast boy shook his head and said with a smile, "Sorry, must of dozed off."

Catherine smiled sweetly and said, "What made you call me?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Beast boy said smiling.

She smiled and said; "I apologize. It just appeared to me that you weren't going to call."

Beast boy sighed. He didn't know what to say or do. He hated not knowing. He hated the fact that this felt like a rebound.

"Well it appears our pizza is coming," Catherine said softly.

"I believe so."

Catherine averted her eyes and started to play with the salt and pepper shaker. Beast boy continued to stare behind her at nothing. He transferred his attention when he heard her sigh. She was playing with the tips of her hair. She had this, this sad look in her eyes. She looked a little lost. He then took her pale hand in his. Catherine's eyes met his and both smiled simultaneously.

The pizza came, the scent of an all vegetarian pizza wafted the entire table. Both moved their chairs closer together and it was nice. They held each other's hands and it was nice. She and him didn't talk much, but there was this quiet understanding. The couples near them didn't understand how, but it was there. And it was nice.

After a few slices, Beast boy broke the silence saying; "I noticed some marks on your arm."

She looked up guiltily and Beast boy said, "I understand."

Catherine buried her head into his chest and started to cry. He really did understand. He was tempted a long time ago. But in his defense he was in a hospital and the drugs they gave him as painkillers had side effects of depression.

"I didn't think anyone would notice," She said finally.

He raised her lowered head and said, "I'm glad I did."

They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. Beast boy didn't know why he did that. Did he think that she was too depressed and needed a pick me up? Did he think he could make it feel better by kissing it away? Did he really think this made that dagger feeling of pain when he thought of Starfire would go away?

"That was my first kiss," She said after a few moments.

"Mine too."

Both were quiet for a few moments before she said, "We should do this again sometime."

Beast boy sat there and responded, "How about tomorrow?"

She moved closer to him and said, "That would be nice."

"Beast boy," Cyborg said teasingly "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Who is the unfortunate one?" Raven said dryly.

Robin just smiled and Starfire had this look in her eye.

She then smiled and said, "Well it is a glorious occasion for you and I am glad you are glad."

Beast boy took on a western accent and said, "You think you can…watch the town for me?"

Everyone looked at each other and said, "Yes."

Beast boy then waved good bye and left.

He didn't know that she was staring.

Beast boy continued walking towards the city. It has been a few months since their very first date and he wanted to give her this bracelet as an anniversary gift. He found her on a bench a few blocks away from where they were suppose to meet.

"Hey," Beast boy said waving.

"Oh hello," Catherine said smiling.

"Come now, you didn't make me walk all this way for nothing did you?" Beast boy said smiling.

"Actually," Catherine said smiling "I thought you were getting fat."

"HEY!" Beast boy said loudly "I'm buff. Just watch me."

He then went through several athletic poses to prove his strength.

"I don't know…I heard Robin was a lot more athletic," She said smiling sweetly.

"All come on, that's below the belt," Beast boy said faking sadness.

She laughed and offered up her arm. Beast boy made a show of grudgingly taking her arm, but smiled all the way through. They walked arm and arm for a while before they decided where to go.

"I know a Indian place you might like," Catherine offered.

"Is that the one with the eight armed elephant and the kinky picture of the sultan with six wives?"

"For the last time it isn't kinky," Catherine said in mock anger.

"All seven are bare foot all over," Beast boy said innocently.

Catherine smiled and said, "Come lets go, we'll take a cab."

"I don't know, maybe we should walk."

"Come on Beast boy," Catherine said smiling "If we get there sooner we'll have more time for other things."

Beast boy pitted his options together and decided for the best course of action.

"TAXI!" Beast boy yelled into the streets.

Catherine shook her head and smiled as they waited for a cab.

"I love you," Beast boy said suddenly.

She started to bite her nails. She had told him that a week ago and he didn't say anything.

"Are you being honest?"

"Of course," Beast boy said as he opened the door for her "I wouldn't joke or lie about that."

She sat on the driver side of the cab and both held each other's hand as they looked out their corresponding windows. The cab stopped at a red light and waited for the light to turn green. It made its way to make a left turn. Beast boy turned his head to look at Catherine. He saw her outlined in a blinding light. Then all became dark.

"Hello," a voice came on the phone.

"Yes," Robin's voice replied.

"Is this the Titan residence?"

"Yes can I ask who is calling?" Robin said worriedly.

"Yes I am Doctor Jonathan Taylor, and I work at St. Beatrice general hospital—"

"What does this have to do with us?" Robin said interrupting.

The doctor coughed and said, "We found this number in one of our patients pockets and we recognized him because of his green—"

"Beast boy!" Robin exclaimed.

Everyone turned their head at that.

"How is he? How is his condition?" Robin asked quickly.

"His condition is stable and he asked to see all of you," the good doctor said.

"We'll be right there!" Robin said hanging up.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire said curious.

"Beast boy's in the hospital."

Her eyes went wide and she flew out of the room. And was followed by everyone else.

Beast boy was leaning onto his arm as he peered through the glass. There she was. There she was. A woman he loved. Is this the curse of him? Hit by a drunk driver that just continued to drive on? Are things like this going to happen to all the women he loved?

"Beast boy," a voice said behind him.

Without even turning his head he knew who it was.

"Beast boy," the voice said softer.

He just continued to look through the glass. She was bandaged up quite nicely. Beast boy had to swallow tears as he saw what had happened to her.

"Beast boy," the voice repeated.

He continued to stare as the heart monitor continued to play its dance. Up and down, and up and down, and up and down. He then started to bang his head against his arm. And up and down, and up and down. It was louder now, he just had to get it out.

"Beast boy?" the voice asked worriedly/

Beast boy continued to stare at the monitor until a few minutes later. When it stopped. Beast boy fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Beast boy it shall be fine," Starfire said holding him "It shall be fine."

"I just told her I loved her," Beast boy said shakily.

Starfire just continued to hold him.

"Why did this have to happen?" Beast boy asked.

"Sometimes one must go through a thousand tragedies to find the perfect ending…do you not think so, Beast boy?"

"But where am I suppose to turn to?" Beast boy asked, "You can't watch over me, you have Robin to deal with—"

"No, I do not."

Beast boy looked up confused when she explained, "Robin and I have…what is the term…broke something?"

Beast boy did something he hadn't done in the last few hours. Smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Inspiration

Well it's been a while so for this I am sorry. Thanks to all that reviewed and lets get the show on the road-Lord of the files

Isn't it odd to love some one but still love someone else? I love Catherine at this time but a part of me always loved Star…oh well…its not like Star liked or even hinted at loving me. Let's just see what time will bring huh?

-Beast boy

Beast boy looked at the journal entry and nodded his approval. He was right then. It was written right before he left to go on that eventful night. Catherine was special to him but there was always something stopping him from really loving her, and it was Starfire. He knew it was. It had to be.

'But she'll never think the time of day with me. The funeral was just today. And I don't want her to get hurt either,' Beast boy thought forlornly.

He just sat there reading his journal about Starfire and Catherine. Starfire and Catherine were wonderful, beautiful, intelligent beings of creating. Beast boy thought he didn't deserve either one. Catherine didn't deserve to die like that. She really didn't; she is, **was**, turning her life around. No use in thinking the dead were alive, huh? No use in thinking about the past either. The past will always haunt you unless you're looking to the future. So why does he feel so terrible?

Shaking his head he decided that he needed to do three things: shower, eat, and sleep. He proceeded to do these things with ruthless efficiency. Beast boy did them with this distant look in his eyes and did all those functions as if they were only keys to survival. Witty comments and jokes were missing from the table as the Titan's looked at their pained friend not knowing what to do. His sighs were the only things not absent from the meal. Quickly departing to the bathroom caused some of them to worry until Beast boy came out quite a while after freshly clean. If Beast boy knew he gave no indication…or did he just not care.

Beast boy laid his head on his bed and lay really still not being able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He looks around and it would be her. Mocking him. Tormenting him. Prodding him making him feel a bubbling sensation build up, burning his throat. And then he had a restless, dreamless, sleep.

Beast boy woke up a few hours later and he went to the roof. Walking up those stairs was a physical burden on his soul and he had to rest at the top. Looking for a place to sit he decided for the cold hard ground. Closing his eyes feeling the icy cold wind swirl around him, he felt at ease. His breath came easier now and he sobbed slightly. Quietly. No one would hear him. He decided he would do this for a couple of weeks. Or until he felt better. Whichever came first.

His moves were becoming less mechanical over the next few months but he still refused to talk to anyone. Mostly he spent his time barricaded in his room. As if everyone was mourning they were not hit by as many attacks. Every once in a while they would but it was usual something as trivial as a bank robbery. He usually stayed home. Beast boy started to accept a part of his reality. That she was dead, she needed to be forgotten and he need to move on. Not want but needed. This was an exile from his life, from who he is. He didn't want to go around moping anymore. He's young and with his mutated genes he can live to hundreds and hundreds of years like a tortoise. Or be snuffed out with the life span of a fruit fly. With great difficulty he stood up and stretched his legs. He was out of shape.

"I'm getting fat," Beast boy joked with himself, but that brought up memories of when he had to reassure Catherine all the time. Shaking his head he dispelled those thoughts from his mind. He had a quick cry, but then was on his way towards the exercise room.

Nothing eventful happened on his way there but he decided that he would go up their one last time, in honor of her.

He made his way to the exercise room and decided to just vent up pent up rage at the punching bag. Strikes at the punching bag made it rock back and forth, and Beast boy started to put mental pictures of his enemies on the bag. A punch here and it was Slade. A punch here and it was the drunk driver. This went on for hours until his subconscious mind put up a picture of him. With a scream of fury he unleashed a combination of powerful blows that split open the bag.

And then he saw his teammates.

Shifting his eyes he put a hand behind his head and grinned.

"I'm not paying," he laughed nervously keeping his eyes closed with his hand scratching the back of his head.

Mental sighs of relief went though each of the Titan's as they smiled at their friend.

"So how you feel?" Cyborg asked gingerly.

"I feel great, you might think otherwise but I really do, thanks," Beast boy said smiling and walking past his friends.

"I'm glad he's feeling better," Robin said.

"It is a glorious occasion that requires a feast of unparalleled rivalry!" Starfire beamed happily.

Cyborg, not born yesterday, quickly suggested, "Or we could order pizza."

"Or we can do that," Starfire said disappointed.

"I don't know I think we should let him decide," Raven said.

"Fair enough, lets hold the celebration till he's ready," Robin said.

"Ok," Cyborg said "Hope he gets good soon though, I really want to try that meat lover's pizza they have at the pizzeria."

They all conversed quietly not knowing one of their members was looking at the door Beast boy left.

Beast boy went to bed extinguished and only wanted to have a dreamless sleep.

Beast boy woke up and it was night. He knew that it would be his last time going up to the roof for this reason so he decided it must be special to him and to Catherine. Peeking under the bed and retrieving a guitar that he hadn't forgotten about he went to the rooftop. So nostalgic and wanting it to end, he didn't hear her floating up behind him.

When he got to the roof it was a full moon out. All the lights were off in the city and Beast boy could see every star. Beast boy after licking his lips went to the open ground and sat down legs crossed. He knew he was no good, so embarrassing he was that he never showed anyone, and remembering what he learned from those books he bought in frustration, he played a song. It was always in his heart and he decided to let it all out in those minutes. After many minutes of playing, and with his fingers starting to hurt, he decided that was enough for her. It was time to move on.

"That was beautiful Beast boy," a soft voice said behind him.

The one this was directed to nearly had a heart attack. Holding his heart he turned slightly looking at the girl behind him.

"Don't sneak up on people…I nearly had a heart attack," Beast boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Beast boy, let me make it up to you," Starfire said sitting next to him.

Beast boy got a little hot when she grasped his hand, "What'ch doing?"

"I do not know the correct way to show my wanting to leave with you Beast boy, so I had hoped this would work," Starfire said letting go of his dependent hand.

Beast boy sat there for a second digesting the words and she took it as a sign to leave. She had some tears in her eyes as she got up, but Beast boy was quicker.

He sat up, looked her in the eye, "I would love to go out with you."

She then brightened as she realized what it meant, and laid her head against his shoulder.

"But first," Beast boy said clearing his throat earning him to make her look at him quizzically and worriedly "show me this isn't a dream."

Starfire smiled and made him believe and cast away his doubts.

She kissed him.

'YES! Now, now stupid, kiss back!' his mind said and it was only clear thought as he kissed her in full.

Ok, now that's the end of this story, but I have some ideas for a sequel if everyone really thinks I should. Because I have looked and they are really no BB/Star multichapter centered relationships that have a sequel. Well let's see what the response is.


	10. Chapter 10

Inspiration

Now I know I haven't done a lot and this is a public apology. Recently someone close to me died so I've been…well you know. The sequel is up for this story and I hope you enjoy it!

This is a warning to all of you readers…I am back!


End file.
